Christmas Shoes
by Beautifuldeath92
Summary: The song "Christmas Shoes" by Bob Carlisle. Byakuya is out shopping for some last minute gifts when he finds a young boy in need of some help.


**Here's a little Holiday treat for you all :) I know it's for Christmas really, but I've loved this song forever and it brings me close to tears each time. So, I made this.**

_It was almost Christmas time, there I stood in another line_  
_Tryin' to buy that last gift or two, not really in the Christmas mood_  
_Standing right in front of me was a little boy waiting anxiously_  
_Pacing 'round like little boys do_  
_And in his hands he held a pair of shoes_

Standing in the line at Payless shoes, I pulled my wallet out from inside my suit, quickly counting out the bills to make sure I had enough. When I was satisfied with what I had, I stepped up, almost running into a young boy. I watched him with a bit of curiosity as he walked back and forth, nervously biting at his lip. Looking to his hands, I saw the pair of dark brown shoes he clutched in his hands.

_His clothes were worn and old, he was dirty from head to toe_  
_And when it came his time to pay_  
_I couldn't believe what I heard him say_

The shirt he wore was rumpled and looked as if it hadn't had a decent wash in a few weeks. His shoes were caked in mud as was most of his face. The only thing that seemed to be untouched by dirt was the bright orange mop of hair that sat atop his head. As the man before him grabbed his stuff, the little boy shuffled forward to the cashier. My clenched when I heard him speak to the man behind the register.

_Sir, I want to buy these shoes for my Mama, please_  
_It's Christmas Eve and these shoes are just her size_  
_Could you hurry, sir, Daddy says there's not much time_  
_You see she's been sick for quite a while_  
_And I know these shoes would make her smile_  
_And I want her to look beautiful if Mama meets Jesus tonight_

He gave the cashier a forced, small smile. "Sir, I wanna buy these shoes for my Mama, please. It's Christmas Eve and these shoes are just her size." When the cashier didn't respond, he grew more anxious. "Could you hurry, please? Daddy says there's not much time." He shook his head and looked down. "She's been sick for a while, but I know these shoes will make her smile. And I want her to look beautiful if Mama meets Jesus tonight." He pulled out a bag full of pennies and spread them out for the cashier.

_They counted pennies for what seemed like years_  
_Then the cashier said, "Son, there's not enough here"_  
_He searched his pockets frantically_  
_Then he turned and he looked at me_  
_He said "Mama made Christmas good at our house_  
_Though most years she just did without_  
_Tell me Sir, what am I going to do?_  
_Somehow I've got to buy her these Christmas shoes"_

I watched as the man slowly counted the money, taking his sweet time. I clenched my teeth, but kept myself calm. When he finished, he shook his head at the boy. "Son, there's not enough here." The boy shoved his hands into his pocket, desperately seeking more money. With wide, golden eyes the young child turned to stare at me. "Mama made Christmas good at our house. She usually did without. Tell me Sir, what am I gonna do? Somehow I've gotta buy her this Christmas shoes."

_So I laid the money down, I just had to help him out_  
_I'll never forget the look on his face when he said_  
_Mama's gonna look so great_

Without hesitating, I reached into my suit and produced my wallet, taking a fifty from the fold. I laid it on the counter and nodded at the man working. He rung the boy up, packing his shoes up and handing them to the boy. He looked back to me again, tears forming in the corners of his eyes. "Mama's gonna look so great."

_Sir, I want to buy these shoes for my Mama, please_  
_It's Christmas Eve and these shoes are just her size_  
_Could you hurry, sir, Daddy says there's not much time_  
_You see she's been sick for quite a while_  
_And I know these shoes would make her smile_  
_And I want her to look beautiful if Mama meets Jesus tonight_

Though I wouldn't admit it aloud, I felt that boys pain. Knowing my own Hisana was fading fast as well, I was in a hurry to get back to her side. Looking down at the shoes in my hands, the one identical to the ones I just had purchased for him, I knew I had done something good for this child.

_I knew I'd caught a glimpse of heaven's love_  
_As he thanked me and ran out_  
_I knew that God had sent that little boy_  
_To remind me just what Christmas is all about_

Thanking me loudly, the orange haired child was running out the door, a new pair of Christmas shoes tightly held in his hands. I couldn't help but look up and give one small smile before shaking my head and placing my own shoes on the counter.

**Happy Holidays to everyone :) No matter what you celebrate, I hope it's perfect :)**


End file.
